Naruto: The Son of the Lightning Beast
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is the son of Ameyuri Ringo. Nuff said. Naruto x Amaru x Mizore x Ryuuzetsu x Shion x Shizuka. Dedicated to death comes from the mist. Good stories dude!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As of this moment, I am taking my Naruto/Bleach down. I will probably edit it a bit, so in the mean time, enjoy this story with an interesting twist to it. I came across a similar story and thought that it would be a good one to try and write. Also, Dishonored Kitsune is back! I decided that, it got a lot of good reviews, so why not? Anyways, please read and review.**

-Chapter 1-

Ameyuri Ringo sat in her dirty cell, cradling something to her chest as the door to her cell was opened. This was the picture that Kisame Hoshigaki, Mei Terumi, and Zabuza Momochi came upon. The dark red-haired woman was clothed in a torn shirt and dirty prison pants. Her brown eyes darted around wildly, before recognizing her comrades from Mist. Tears formed in the kunoichi's eyes as she saw them.

She was free! She had been in the Leaf for almost a year, abducted when she was on a mission by the border. The Leaf ANBU had knocked her out after stunning her with explosive notes. When she had come to, she was strapped to a bed, the Yondaime Hokage leering at her with lust. After being told of her purpose there, Ameyuri was raped by the blonde bastard in hopes of impregnating her.

He had succeeded.

Nine months later, and out popped a little boy with, surprisingly, light blue hair sticking in spikes, with the murkiest blue eyes. The day of his birth, the Kyuubi had attacked, and needed a new host. Being the only child born on that night, her son, dubbed Naruto, was the chosen vessel.

Mei quickly went to her long time friend, examining her. She ran one of the few healing jutsu she knew and healed her battered ankle and the Lightning Beast of the Mist stood, the white bundle still in her arms.

They ran out of the prison, the Leaf in a state of chaos. They made it outside the walls, and once there, Kisame tried to pick up Ameyuri. To do that however, she would need to let go of the bundle, and she firmly refused to, saying, "No! Do not touch that!"

Kisame said, a grim ook on his shark like face," Ameyuri, give it to Mei if it's that important."

Ameyuri shook her head furiously. No way in hell would she trust Mei with this bundle. She would hold onto it with her life. Zabuza saw this and, moving quickly, knocked out the slowly panicking woman. Before she hit the ground she was caught by Kisame, the bundle firmly locked in Ameyuri's hands.

"What the hell, No-Brows!"

Zabuza's eye twitched at the name, before replying," She was hysterical and needed to be silenced."

As the two swordsman argued over that, Mei picked up the bundle from Ameyuri, unwrapping it to see what the swordswoman was so protective of. Her green eyes widened in shock as she quickly got a better hold of it.

"Hey!" She said, gaining the two men's attention," Ameyuri had a baby from the looks of it."

Zabuza's non-existent eyebrows rose in shock, and Kisame's mouth was opening like a fish (HA). The most battle hardened kunoichi in Mist, a mother?! No way, impossible. Unless, Konoha wanted someone strong to breed with her to make an even stronger baby.

These thoughts were rationalized by Zabuza, while Kisame thought differently. HE thought that she had stolen it on the way out of the village, and said so. He was soon on the ground, swirls in his eyes as Mei held her fist righteously in front of her.

Seeing that they had little time, Mei carried the baby and Kisame the woman. They ran for hours, finally coming to the border of Fire and Water country. After passing over it, they ran for another five hours before Ameyuri awoke, panic on her face as she scrambled for the bundle, all rational thought slipped from her mind.

Kisame dropped her as she rushed to Mei, quickly but carefully taking the bundle, unwrapping his face as she gently made sure he was alright. She started crying, the emotions of being saved coming to her. She was free! No longer was she in fear of not meeting her son, no longer worrying about the future.

As Kisame and Zabuza set up camp, Mei and Ameyuri talked. Mei had been silently overjoyed by this, seeing the young 20 year old woman had never opened up to anyone other than Kisame, who was her cousin. She was told about the months in Konoha, her pregnancy, and all the days spent in that cell, telling stories of Mist to the unborn child.

Mei noticed then, that Ameyuri seemed more, gentle, now. When asked why she didn't use any chakra in their escape, Ameyuri smiled sadly and said that Konoha had sealed it off permanently. Mei was shocked and angry at this, vowing to help the new mother anyway she could.

Zabuza and Kisame overheard this, and their hatred for Konoha skyrocketed. Kisame for what they did to his family, and Zabuza for what the Leaf did to hi secret lover. No one in Mist had known about the two,

as they kept it secret, but they had planned to get married in a few years.

It was beginning to become dark, and they all went to sleep, Zabuza staying close to Ameyuri, and Kisame cuddling with his, now apparent, girlfriend, Mei.

They sat there in silence until Naruto started to make a face, his sharp, shark like teeth coming into view. The baby boy opened his eyes, a strange focus in them as he reached out his hand in a grasping motion.

Only, he wasn't grasping not at his mother or Zabuza, but at the giant cleaver near the Demon of the Mist, a clear sign that he was the son of Mist.

(Later the Next day)

Ameyuri sat in the Hospital of Mist, concern written on her face as she idly stroked her babies blue hair. The Mizukage was ecstatic to have her back, even more so when shown Naruto. She had been sent to the hospital after the meeting to get checked up on and to recover.

She had no idea that her son would change the fate of the world. No idea that he would be the catalyst in which so much rode.

**AN: Some quick things to inform you guys of: No Bloodline Purges, Yagura will be good, Minato and Kushina will be bashed, Naruto will be strong, and he will be paired with…..**

…**Amaru! BLAM! Not expecting that, huh? I go for the rare pairings people! Anyways, I am re-publishing Dishonored Kitsune and taking down some stories too. Don't be mad, just go along for the ride.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is my second chapter. I got so excited about this story, I just had some brilliant ideas! For one, Naruto will be paired with Amaru, Haku, and Mizore from Rosario Vampire. Ameyuri will be paired with Yagura, and Zabuza will not be paired with anyone. Obviously Kisame and Mei will be paired, so get bumpin!**

-Chapter 2-

The last seven years went by fast for Ameyuri. Had you told her eight years ago that she would be a mother, she would have laughed before electrifying you. Now though, she had enjoyed her time with her son.

He had light blue hair and dark, murky blue eyes, and her signature shark teeth. From the day he could walk he carried various pieces of sticks, using them as swords, until he got a bokken. He had taken up the art of the sword, being taught by his "Uncle" Kisame how to properly use it.

He was a quiet child, never really making noise. He had once stated that, his actions spoke louder than his words, and that he saw no reason for speaking when not required.

If silence was golden, then he was rich.

Yagura, the Mizukage, had taken the boy under his wing when he was small, teaching him everything about being a shinobi. Not only that, but the carefree man had also taught the blue haired boy about the three pastimes: Fishing, perving, and training. Yagura would always steal the boy from the Academies advanced class to shirk his Kage duties and go do something.

At the Academy, Naruto had been placed in the advanced class. He was considered a prodigy in Mist. Ameyuri had been worried, but Yagura soothed her fears and explained that he was a true prodigy of the Mist.

Speaking of the woman, Ameyuri, after having her chakra cut off, had taken it upon herself to be Yagura's assistant. She was constantly chasing the man throughout Kirigakure to get him to do, as the man says, THE EVIL PAPERWORK OF OLD MEN!

Kisame and Mei had gotten married some time in the last few years, and had been happy ever since. All seemed good until the incident.

Zabuza had betrayed the village. He had tried to pull off a coup detat and take over the village of mist. He had attacked Yagura directly, while He and Naruto were fishing. The Demon of the Bloody Mist had been beat, but Yagura now had a scar under his left eye from a narrow miss by the massive blade.

Ever since, Naruto had sworn to hunt the man down and kill him. It had worried the "Family", as they had seen him become even more drawn in, not speaking to anyone. It had stopped when Naruto approached Kisame and Yagura, asking to be trained.

That had been two years ago, when he was five. Now, the boy stood in the examination room, a large group of academy students inching closer to the stoic boy.

This was the Bloody Mist Exam.

The blue haired child stood there, arms crossed and eyes closed as he casually dodged each of the strikes. His murky eyes snapped open and he connected an open palm strike to an older boys chest. The boy coughed as he felt his ribcage collapse in on his lungs.

Naruto spun, his bokken with chakra running through it connected with another boys head, ripping it off and sending it to a girl, who screamed in fright.

Naruto scowled. Weak Fangirls died first. He had made sure of that. Now, after only thirty minutes, he had obliterated most of the competition, leaving only him, and two others.

Naruto went through a set of hand seals and called out," Mist Execution Technique Number 5: Fire Water!"

Out of his mouth came a torrent of water heated with fire chakra to boil. It hit the other two genin hopefuls, giving them horrible third degree burns. After twitching, the two fell down, dead.

The crowd of examiners clapped. The parents of the now dead _200 _students all wept. Ameyuri had a proud smile. It turned into a frown when Yagura stepped in font of the crowd.

"Attention! All people of Mist, it has come to pass that the Council of Shinobi have decided to change the Mist Graduation Exam. As of this moment, it will be a test of practical ability fighting each other in a one on one tournament."

Kisame stepped up now," People of Mist, I proudly give you Naruto Ringo, The Bloody Bijuu of Mist!"

Everyone in the crowd roared. To be given a name with Bijuu in it meant you were one of the strongest in the village. When Kisame gave Naruto that moniker, he assured the people of the village that he would go far.

Naruto was pulled into a hug from his mother. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth. His mother had told him of Konoha's involvement in his conception. He hated them. He pulled his mother closer. He loved her hugs.

Naruto knew what was going to happen. He would be given the Kiba Blades, his mothers swords. He would become the strongest shinobi in Mist.

He would become the Lightning Beast!

(Five years later)

Naruto had grown in those five years. His hair had gotten longer, now resembling a mane. He had a mask on the lower half of his face. His clothing consisted of cow print pants, a blue, long sleeved shirt, black ANBU sandals, and the Kiba Blades across his back. His chunin vest displayed on his chest with pride.

He looked at his teammates. One of them, Chojuro, was a shy man.( He looks like he did in Shippuden). The other, Mizore Shirayuki, was a purple haired girl wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves. Her hair reached her shoulders, and she had a light purple skirt on with striped stockings in purple and blue. She had on a pair of kunoichi boots going up to her knees.

Naruto and Chojuro had been like brothers when they teamed up, and he and Mizore had thing going on. They had yet to openly declare that they were dating, but everyone already knew. Mizore came from the same clan as her older brother, Sub-Zero. She had a supreme control over ice.

Naruto finally looked at his sensei. Ao was an older man with one eye. The other had a transplanted Byakugan in it. Naruto didn't care for him that much. The man treated Naruto with disdain because he was a Jinchuriki. All of Mist knew, but the ones who hated him were in the minority. Ao was one of them.

Their mission was simple: Kill Gato in Wave Country, and secure the b ridge being built. Simple. The Blue haired Chunin's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his waist. He smiled softly behind his mask and turned. Mizore pulled down his mask and kissed him with passion. How she loved this feeing of being with him. They had met when Ameyuri had taken him to the Shirayuki clan home for a play date between the two when they were smaller.

He had found her sitting in the clan garden and quietly joined her. The Shirayuki Clan and Yuki clan had a deep hatred for each other. The two had been talking about the flowers when the two Yuki assassins struck at the clan heiress.

When the adults got there, blood was everywhere, and Naruto was covered in it, gently holding a sobbing Mizore. It was figured out that Naruto had killed them with his 'Lightning Beast Mode' as Kisame dubbed it. What had happened was, Naruto unconsciously activated the Ringo bloodline: Lightning Beast Cloak. When he swung his arms to shield Mizore, he had released the lightning chakra at the Yuki clan assassins, turning them to smears.

They sat on a log, looking at the clouds. Naruto and Mizore knew that he had to have more than one wife. Mizore had accepted that, and they even had brought another girl into their relationship: A medic Nin named Amaru, who's sensei tried to abduct Naruto for the Kyuubi chakra two years ago.

Tomorrow, they would hunt. Tonight, they would be together.

(Tazuna's House- The next day)

Ao knocked on the nice sized home of the bridge builder Tazuna. When the door opened, a woman with long black hair greeted them.

"H-hello?"

"Hello Ma'am. We need to speak to Tazuna about killing Gato."

The woman, Tsunami, led them into the kitchen when Naruto stopped, a vicious look of hatred on his face as he looked at the shinobi in the room.

Konoha Shinobi!

His fist tightened, and felt Mizore's hand on his shoulder. He relaxed, but tensed when the silver haired one spoke to Ao.

"So, what does Kiri want with Tazuna, hmmm?"

"We are here to kill Gato and set up a trade agreement afterwards." was his Terse reply.

The duck butt hairstyled boy spoke," We will kill Gato. We don't need some weak Kiri shinobi to kill Zabuza."

All the Kiri ninja turned to Naruto and saw his blank face. He slowly stalked forward, and soon was right in front of a sweating Sasuke." Did… you… just… say… Zabuza?"

Sasuke nodded, "Y-yes."

Naruto turned and walked out of the house.

He needed to think.

To think about the man who had hurt his mother for no reason, but to spite Yagura.

To think about the man, who will soon have his head mounted on the young Ringo's wall.

(At the House)

Ao sighed." Forgive him. When Zabuza defected, he tried to kill Naruot's mother to spite our Mizukage, Yagura, who has feelings for her. Naruto vowed to kill the man in any way. Even beating his record in the Bloddy Mist Exam by killing 200 students in thirty minutes."

Kakashi nodded." I understand. Zabuza made a dangerous enemy."

Sakura asked a question," Sensei, who is this Naruto? Why is he so dangerous?"

'Because, he was trained by the Mizukage and Kisame Hoshigaki, the Tailess Tailed Beast. He is the son of Ameyuri Ringo, a woman as strong as Tsunade Senju. He is classified as and A-Rank shinobi, with unparalleled control over lightning. He has a bloodline called the "Lightning Beast Cloak", which acts like Kushina-Sama's bijuu cloak." (Yes, Kushina is alive, and so is Minato. Kushina had some leftover nine-tails chakra.)

Sakura was pale, paler than Sai, their third teammate, but Sasuke was livid.

'_So, he is strong? But he's our age! I will find out your secrets, loser. I deserve that strenght. And when I do, that hot bitch of a teammate you have, WILL be mine!_'

**AN: And cut. That was beautiful people! We move forward in the story, have some blooming romances, and Naruto passes his exam with, bloody red colors. Next chapter will be the battle at the bridge, Naruto's confrontation with Haku, and Sasuke is bashed! Now, I pose a question:**

**Should Gai and Lee be redeemed?**

**I really like them, because Lee can kick ass without Ninjitsu, and Gai beat my favorite character, Kisame, who was equivalent to a tailed beast.**

**And, who should join the harem, choose two of the following:**

**Samui**

**Pakura**

**Karui**

**Temari**

**Shizuka**

**Shion**

**Ryuzetsu( Girl from blood prison Movie)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And the poll is over! After some thought, Haku is out of the harem. Now, three girls have been chosen. And they are:**

**Here they come, the ladies of the Universe. Here they come, the shining stars!**

**Ryuuzetsu**

**Shizuka**

**Shion**

**And blam! Don't worry, Haku will be paired with Chojuro. In this chapter, Naruto has a hear to heart, and a demon and beast fight for their lives in:**

**Heart to Heart: The Absolute Justice!**

-Chapter 3-

Haku walked into the forest, looking for herbs. Zabuza had been injured in his fight with Kakashi Hatake, and needed them. When she got to the grotto where the herbs were, she saw a young man laying there. As she examined him, she caught sight of the Mist headband wrapped around his head, its long clothe reaching the small of his back.

She kneeled next to him and reached for his throat. It would be easy, just a quick twist ad he would be dead. Before she could grasp it though, a frozen needle came from behind her, causing her to dodge.

Haku turned to her attacker, seeing a purple haired girl with a Mist headband and an ice sword. A Shirayuki, the Yuki clans mortal enemy.

"Do not touch him." Mizore said, her tone icy.

"He is my enemy, just as you are. I will kill you, Shirayuki. Count on it." Haku said, an abnormal rage filling her.

Mizore said nothing as Haku left, her herbs forgotten. She turned to Naruto as he got up, his joints popping as he stood." Mizore, I see you're making friends."

"You know me, always the friendly person."

"True. So, what did I miss?"

"We are waiting for you to come make a plan. We may be special genin, but we do have to obey Ao."

"Like the old fart could do anything. He preaches about how I should be more dignified. Shinobi are not dignified, we are soldiers."

"I know. Lets go back to the house. You look hungry."

(At the House)

Naruto patted his full stomach as he complimented Tsunami." Wow, that was delicious. I don't get very much home made food. My Mom isn't much of a cook. But when Mizore cooks, it makes me cry."

Mizore blushed at his words." Naruto, its not that good."

Chojuro piped up," Actually, it is. When you cook, it makes me warm inside."

"Well anyway, we have some time to kill before the fight, so I'm gonna do what I do." With that, Naruto got up and walked outside.

Tsunami asked, curiously," What is he going to do?"

Chojuro, Mizore, and Ao all said at the same time," Fishing."

(Outside)

Naruto walked along the pier, a fishing pole in his hand. When he got to the end, he saw Inari glaring at the water. Sitting down by the boy, Naruto unsealed a second pole and offered it to the boy. At his confused look, Naruto elaborated," Take it and stand. I'm going to teach you the ancient art of fishing."

Taking it, Inari asked," Why?"

"Because, instead of brooding, you could be doing something. And this something is fishing."

Accepting his answer, Inari cast his line, with it not going far. Naruto spoke again," Here, let me show you how to cast a line. What you do it firmly grasp it in your hands like it was a blade. Now slowly, get a feel for its weight. Give it some practice swings without releasing the line. When your comfortable, let the line fly with all of your might! Put your very being into the swing, hold nothing back!"

Inari followed his instructions, and his line flew across the water. He smiled and looked at the older boy who spoke again," The same thing applies to swords. You have to feel the weapon. Get comfortable with it. When you have mastered the swing of this pole, I will give you a bokken, and teach you the art of the sword. And if you impress me, I will even give you my old training sword."

And for the rest of the day, the two fished, not noticing Tsunami looking out of the window, a smile on her face. She was eternally grateful to the blue haired boy for what he had done.

He made Inari smile.

(The next day)

As Naruto and Inari went outside and fished, they were joined by Tazuna, Tsunami, Mizore, and Chojuro. Chojuro brought out a fishing pole while Mizore, Tazuna, and Tsunami sat at a table and drank tea, talking. They were joined by Team 7 later. It was a peaceful day as Naruto spoke to Inari.

"I know that your Dad died by Gato. And I know it hurt. How could it not? But you need to know, even if it's not right away, he will be stopped. The Absolute Justice of the world calls for it."

The younger boy asked," Absolute Justice? What's that?"

"Absolute Justice is where an honorable person, who follows his path, having faith in his convictions and beliefs, triumphs over his enemies and never loses. Absolute Justice is where a man like Gato eventually die at the hands of the Honorable. Absolute Justice is the belief that, even in the bad time, those who have nothing, who have been forgotten, beaten, and damned will stand and say 'NO, I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS AS MY FATE! I WILL FIGHT AGAINST THOSE WHO HAVE WRONGED ME, AND FIND MY OWN JUSTICE IN THIS WORLD OF SIN!' Absolute Justice is my belief, my conviction. I will defend it with my life."

Naruto spoke with such a passion, all the gathered people looked at him in awe. To believe in something so much that you base your entire life on it. Mizore smiled at his speech. He had long since spoken to her of his belief that True Justice and Absolute Justice were two different things.

Naruto spoke softly this time," It is this belief that has driven me to get strong, to surpass all expectations. Inari, find your absolute justice and fight for it. Even if you die, its better to have died on your own two feet, than laying on the ground."

(The next day- At the bridge)

Naruto knew he was there. The mist was his doing. He could feel the chakra in it. Naruto sent a blast of chakra out, knocking the mist back and revealing Zabuza and Haku, ready to fight.

Zabuza smirked at Naruto. When he planned his revolt, he had purposely gotten close to Ameyuri in hopes of getting the Kyuubi container to be his tool. But Yagura got in the way, even having the nerve to treat the kid like his own son.

When the time came, Zabuza attacked when the all of the Ringo family, adopted or not, were relaxed and unaware. When he tried to slice Yagura, Naruto had gotten in the way, taking a slice down his chest.

"Why, hello Naruto. Fancy meeting you here." The man said.

Naruto's response was to un through some hand signs. When he stopped, a chill went through the air. As the wind picked up, Zabuza's eyes widened.

Naruto was covered in a cloak of lightning, nine tails of electricity whipping around him. He knew he could defeat the boy in a fight without the cloak, but with it, he couldn't.

"How did you activate it? Ringo's only activate it through gainig the clan heads respect and approval!" Zabuza said.

Naruto smirked," I got it by becoming the 32nd clan head of the Ringo clan last year. Mizore, take care of Haku, Zabuza is mine. Chojuro, go with her and help if things get out of hand. Team 7 is protecting Tazuna's house."

And with that, special genin Team Ringo sprung into action.

(Mizore vs. Haku)

Mizore calmly looked at the mirrors surrounding her. She had to beat this girl. She would be strong, had to be strong. She would prove herself to the love of her life and gain his acknowledgment. As she formed an ice sword, she turned the ice needles coming at her to water, and spun to the nearest mirror, using her sword to destroy it, disrupting Haku.

When the girl crashed, Mizore stabbed at her, Haku barely dodging. Mizore smirked and tapped her foot, the water under the bridge rising to form a bear. Haku's eyes widened. Not even the Yuki clan could control ice like this. The bear roared as it hit Haku, knocking her to the side.

Haku growled, but smirked as she turned into an ice clone, appearing behind Mizore an ice pick in her hand as she stabbed her. Mizore suddenly turned to ice, freezing Haku. When Mizore walked over to the frozen kunoichi, she slammed her fist into her face, rendering her unconscious.

The light purple haired girl looked at Naruto's battle to see him stab Zabuza in the stomach.

(Earlier, Zabuza and Naruto's battle)

Naruto launched his lightning arm at Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist dodging to the left. He didn't anticipate the boy already being there. He was knocked back as he suddenly had a flashback to when he attacked Yagura.

_Flashback_

_Zabuza slashed with his massive cleaver, Yagura dodging. The Kage had already received a cut under his eye from the traitorous man. When Zabuza turned to leave, Naruto stood in his way, his murky eyes filled with emotion._

_Anger, Sorrow, betrayal, and hate. _

_Zabuza felt something in his chest, but squashed it down. He brought his sword down on the boy, leaving a slash on the boy's chest. He saw Ameyuri and smirked. He turned his trajectory slightly to dadge Kisame and Mei, but grabbed the ex-kunoichi by the throat._

_He looked into her eyes as she said," I can forgive attacking Yagura. Ican forgive attacking me. But to attack Naruto, is unforgivable."_

_Zabuza smirked and threw her into Yagura as he made his escape._

_End Flashback_

His thoughts were interrupted by the boys hand piercing his stomach. He coughed up blood, staining his bandaged face. He looked up into Naruto's eyes and saw emotions he never expected.

Sorrow, frustration, anger. But the worst was pity. Naruto pitied Zabuza.

Naruto retracted his hand, the limb stained in blood as Zabuza staggered. He turned from the dieing man and walked over to the massive blade, Kubuchioboro., and picked it up.

Zabuza laid on his back as he looked at the sky. Why did he lose? Why?

"You lost Zabuza, because you forgot what you were. You forgot your name. Not the Demon of the Mist. You were Zabuza Momochi, the man who saved my mother from the leaf, the man who set the standard for Mist shinobi. I had hoped things would be different when I got my revenge, but, it's hollow. As all revenge is, I have gained nothing. I hope you find your name in the afterlife, Zabuza. Because you have lost what made you so powerful. Not your chakra, nor your jutsu. You lost your humanity. You lost what made you Zabuza. May you find peace in the next life that you couldn't in this one."

And with that, Zabuza Momochi died.

Naruto bowed his head as the man died, but lifted it when he heard clapping. Gato was at the end, smirking as if he had won the lottery." Well, look what we have here, boys. First man to bring me his head, gets the bitch over the-"

Gato was cut off as Naruto appeared in front of him, Kubuchioboro brawn, all the thugs dead, as his head was sliced off.

Turning to his teammates, they headed back to Tazuna's house.

Tonight, Naruto knew what his nightmares would be about.

**AN: Deep chapter. Zabuza is dead, Haku taken prisoner, and Sasuke livid over being left behind. Oh how I hate that duck headed bastard. Hope you liked the chapter, so please tell me about the pairing. Next chapter we see Naruto's summons. I have a surprise for that.**

**Next chapter:**

**Visiting Hours: The Blood Prison Girls Heart. Will Naruto win it, or will he die?**


End file.
